


Ramen issue.

by saderaladon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bullying, Cheesy sodomy, Crack, Intestines, Kaboom!, Love and kindness, M/M, MS Paint Art, Mental Health Issues, Poor living conditions, Yes I am not right in the head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saderaladon/pseuds/saderaladon
Summary: Make Kakuzu is vomiting his tentacles joke and die.A crazy strip from long long ago. I just had to draw it. Not sorry.Please, be careful: it cannot be unseen. :)





	Ramen issue.




End file.
